Without Warning
by Roxas-meh-Soxas
Summary: ok... now, I have a story with high school from Sora's P.O.V. and this one is based on Kingdom Hearts II. But this is not the same story as The Grass is Greener.


Without Warning

By: Just Rikku

Disclaimer: Precautionary Statement… contains trace amounts of radioactivity. Dangerous in large doses. See reverse for additional instructions if overdosed.

I'm going to explain the li'l cast o' characters that I cooked up.

Sora and Roxas are TWINS who are fifteen. Riku is an only child… (or is he…?). Namine and Kairi are cousins. Leon and Yuffie are lovers. Aerith and Yuffie are best friends. Uh… the school faculty is comprised of almost all Organization Members… and I'll let you know if anymore developments… uh… develop.

Chapter 1: One Reason my School should Burn

(Biology)

Why do I have a headache…? Could it be because… I refused to wear my glasses today…? Or maybe… because I hit my head this morning when I got up…?

Nah. I'm thinking it's something else. Perhaps it's because Riku's being an idiot? Or maybe because Kairi won't leave me alone. Maybe it's my damn teacher who doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. It's probably all of those combined.

"Sora?" The smooth-voiced teacher called out. "Please tell me… how you are supposed to learn anything if you continue to daydream in my class?"

"No. You tell me how am I supposed learn anything when I have a dumbass for a teacher?" I retorted.

Saïx screwed up his face and answered, "You… have a point."

See? That's why this school should burn.

"Besides, Saïx, I'm passing your class. With a 105.3. I'm pretty sure I can miss the rest of the semester and still pass with flying colors."

Saïx said nothing to this. He just went back to his desk and continued lecturing on the process of photosynthesis in the human body.

What an idiot.

And speaking of idiots…

"Hey, Sora. Check it, yo." Riku said from beside me. "Watch this." He said as he proceeded to stuff his straw with wet, chewed paper. He shot it at the front of the room, and it landed a good two inches from where Saïx's hand had been when he was drawing his diagram of a human heart, which is obviously the key organ in photosynthesis.

"Riku. What's your problem?"

"What, yo? I don't have a problem."

"Right…" I said as I prepared myself to leave.

"Sora, what're you doing?" Said the feminine voice on the other side of me.

"The bell's about to ring."

"How do you know?" She said followed by a 'gasp' from the person beside her for the bell had just ringed.

"Sora… are you…" the blonde started.

"Psychic?" The red-head finished.

"No." I replied bluntly and waited for Riku to put away his precious straw.

"Then how did you…"

"Know the bell was going to ring?" They asked together.

I pointed to the clock. "We leave first at ten."

They were astonished at my ability to tell time.

"You're so…"

"Dreamy…" Kairi finished.

"No… I was going to say… amazing." Namine said looking at Kairi as if she had a huge, hairy mole on her face.

"Oh. Sorry. Anyway, what're you doing this Friday, Sora?" Kairi turned her attention back at me.

"Killing myself." I said as I made my way toward the door.

"Ok… after that?"

"Doing homework."

"Then…?"

"Killing myself, again."

She scoffed. "Well how long will that take?" She asked impatiently.

"What do you care? You act as if you're my girlfriend or something…" I said continuing down the hall.

"I thought I was." Kairi asked.

"No. Because I am." Namine chirped in.

"Here's a question… why the fuck are you guys following us?" Riku blurted out.

"He's right you know…" I said, "You remember where your class is still, right?"

"Yep. Wrote it on my hand." Kairi said, thrusting a palm in my face.

"Well, then… bye bye!" Riku said in false cheerfulness.

"Bye bye!!" Namine said back with a stupid grin on her face. And she grabbed Kairi's hand and took off in the opposite direction.

"Aw… god… why does she live next door to me?" I said as I clasped my hand on my forehead.

"I dunno, but my eyes be buggin', yo." Riku said.

"What?"

"My… eyes… be… buggin'… yo."

"What?" I asked again.

Riku pointed to two figures approaching us from the other side of the hall. I then was more confused than I was when I trying to see what makes Kairi stupid.

Approaching us was Selphie… holding Tidus's hand. Tidus looked as if a monster in his worst nightmare was in front of him. I guess it kinda was.

"So… Selphie… what happened to swearing off men and becoming lesbian?" Riku asked.

"No. Not anymore. I'm straight now." Selphie said as she drew Tidus into a forced hug.

"Anyway. I was just wondering if you and Kairi wanted to double date with me and Tidus?" She asked turning to me.

"No. Why would I?"

"Because it'll be fun."

"Who declared that I was going out with Kairi?"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_**Selphie: Hey Riku are Sora and Kairi going out, yet?**_

_**Riku: Oh, yeah. For months. Where've you been?**_

_**Selphie: Huh. Guess I wasn't really paying attention.**_

_**Riku: Yeah. For shame. Now gimme my candy, yo.**_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Hey. Sora. We should get to class." Riku said suddenly.

"Bye guys." Selphie said as she turned to leave, Tidus still in choke-hold.

"…help me…" he whispered in our direction.

"What was that, dear?" Selphie asked.

Tidus whimpered.

"Should we attempt to help the guy?" I asked Riku.

"Nah... Let's just see what happens. Nothing ever happens at this school anyways." Riku said.

Too bad he's right.

(World History)

"Man, oh man… History is so boooorrrrring." Riku huffed as we took our seats.

The teacher was handing out our midterms. She reached Riku and me.

"Here ya go…!" She said cheerfully followed by an almost inaudible, "stupid, snot-nosed brats… if I had my way… I'd smite them all…if not for the Superior's orders… I'd have my way…"

Almost inaudible. It's okay. We've learned to ignore her.

She went to the front mumbled some more and turned around with a big grin on her face.

"So? Everyone satisfied with their grades?"

"Uh… meh… hm… phsst…" Some of the other students replied.

I looked at my paper… 113.0. Is that even possible…?

"How'd you do?" Riku asked. I showed him my paper.

"Aw…69.2… oh well…. At least I'm passing."

"Uh… Riku. A sixty-nine isn't passing."

"Oh. Crap. You serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack."

Riku hopped up.

"Listen, Larxene-"

"_Misses_ Larxene." Larxene sniffed.

"Whatever. I need extra credit."

"And?"

"What do I need to do?"

"Uh… 1500 word report on the…. Importance of… cheese." She said.

"Alright! When is it due?"

"Next Week." She jeered.

"Next Thursday? You got it."

Riku trotted back to his seat looking triumphant.

"Riku… you do realize she was kidding, right?" I asked closing my eyes.

"What? How do you know?"

I pointed at her desk where she was laughing hysterically.

"So? That doesn't mean anything." Riku shrugged it off.

"Whatever." I shrugged it off, too.

"Anyway… how's Roxas? He still sick?"

"As a dog… and mom has me waiting on his every whim…"

"You know… you should smother him with a pillow. It worked for me and my little brother."

"What… little brother?"

"Exactly." Riku said antagonistically.

This I decided to shrug off, too.

"Roxas isn't my little brother."

"No…duh." Riku said. "The kid's a good two inches taller than you..." Riku chuckled.

"He's only older by three minutes…" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I thought he was sixteen?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, Riku that makes sense. My twin brother is a year older than me."

"Hey, you know what…?"

"CHICKEN BUTT!!!!!" a voice said from behind Riku.

"Hi, Wakka." I said as the red-head (?) hopped over the desk beside Riku.

"What do you want, Wakka…" Riku said with a bored tone.

"I just wanna ask if you've got a pencil."

Riku thrust the pencil into Wakka's hand, and Wakka kept his hand.

"Uh… Wakka… let go."

"…"

"Seriously."

"…"

"If you value your limbs, I'd advise you to release me now."

"Riku. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah, mon. What's your deal?" Wakka said.

Riku glared at Wakka. "You know what you did and if you ever come within ten feet of me, I'll kill you."

"What's you problem?" I asked.

"He wouldn't let go of my hand." Riku said. He sniffed his hand, "Ew… now I've gotta go wash it… Larxene. Bathroom. Now."

"_Misses_ Larxene!" She yelled after him as he whizzed past her desk.

I was quite content with entertaining myself with my pencil. Just one hour to go…

Now it is… fifty-nine minutes…

Fifty-eight…

Fifty-seven

Ciquante-six 1

Ciquante-cinq

Ciquante-quatre

Ciquante-trois

Ciquante-deux

Ciquante-un

Ciquante…

"…Sora? You okay, yo?"

"Huh?"

"You got all… daydreamy again."

"Yeah, sorry I was bored."

"Anyway… we've only forty minutes left."

"So?" I cocked my head, confused.

"So… let's skip the rest of class."

I looked over at the dozing Larxene, drooling all over her paperwork.

"Sure… why not." I acquiesced.

(Hallway)

"And… it figures… just as boring out here as it is in there…" I said. "Why did I even allow myself to think otherwise?"

Riku suddenly looked mischievous, "We can cause some…property damage."

"Nu-uh. No way. Last time you did something like that… I got in trouble for it." I said, swiftly waving my hands. I must have looked like a baby seal on speed.

"Aw… come on I'm bored..." he pouted at me.

Dammit.

"Fine… where to? The boy's room again?" I asked indolently.

"Nope… not this time. The reason they found out it was us, is because we tagged the boys' room last time."

"No… last time it was you. I was just watching. It's not like I carry around spray paint in my backpack." I retorted.

"This time, my friend, we hit the girls' room"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Whatchoo talkin' bout, yo?" Riku asked and rushed in the direction of the girls' room.

And I followed.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

So… ha. i finished!! By the way…

1 It's French from fifty-six to fifty. No… I'm not kidding you. It's French. So… psst… gotta go work on chapter 2!!


End file.
